The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. As the demand for even smaller electronic devices has grown recently, there has grown a need for smaller and more creative packaging techniques of semiconductor dies.
As semiconductor technologies evolve, wafer-level chip scale package structures have emerged as an effective alternative to further reduce the physical size of semiconductor devices. In a wafer-level chip scale package structure, active devices such as transistors and the like are formed at the top surface of a substrate of the wafer-level chip scale package structure. A variety of metallization layers comprising interconnect structures are formed over the substrate. Interconnection structures of a semiconductor device may comprise a plurality of lateral interconnections such as metal lines and a plurality of vertical interconnections such as vias, plugs and/or the like. The metal lines of the metallization layers are separated by dielectric layers. Trenches and vias are formed in the dielectric layers to provide an electrical connection between metal lines. Various active circuits of a semiconductor device may be coupled to external circuits through a variety of conductive channels formed by the vertical and lateral interconnections.
In the manufacturing of semiconductor devices, probing is a process for determining the quality of semiconductor chips on wafers. The semiconductor devices must be tested in order to ensure that a functional device has been manufactured. Subsequently, only those chips that pass the probe tests are packaged. These tests are usually performed by contacting a plurality of probe pins to their respective testing pads such as bumps of the semiconductor devices.